Today, when someone wants to build a fence which can divide or define between different areas, with any kind of designed shape, he plants a sapling which he has chosen from a particular species, in accordance with recommendations of a garden nursery, and he grows a hedge. When the bush is grown (in accordance with the growth rate of the sapling chosen), the bush can be designed as a hedge providing a living fence. This activity generally takes a long time, between several months and years.
In public and private parks, sometimes there is a need to erect an instant living fence, either per a specific order, or other need.
Today, there is no answer for a way to instantly construct, transport and plant a living fence of a desired length, designed with different heights and of different types, in accordance with a customer's designs or requirements.
The invention provides a solution for planting of a living fence of different lengths with a height or design which varies, from saplings of different species. The fence can be transported ready for planting in an intended location, with the transport device provided as an integral part of the growth apparatus, and with the transport device intended to protect the fence from damage during transport.